When all else fails
by Itsdaninerd
Summary: Some strange new guys wind up in SSBB for some reason or another. This also includes Kumatora. Warning: Might contain traces of OCs.


**Author's Note: Ugh, I didn't realize, I wrote so much. I got really carried away at that.  
>Anyway... Amass hate, because OCs. (I hope that is allowed though.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ugh...<em>", I thought, slowly opening my eyes, "_That hurt... Badly..._" I sat up, looking around in disarray. One thing was for sure, this wasn't home. From the corner of my eye, I noted my twin brother lying around, knocked out pretty hard. I stood up, walking clumsily, shaking him. "Yo! Manuel!", I shouted, "Get up, this is no time to pass out!" But he wouldn't budge an inch. "God dammit.", I cussed to myself, "We're in this mess together, you cheese-head! I managed to get up too!" Again, I looked around, seeing a confused looking blonde boy eying us over. Once again, I got up, still walking a little funny. The closer I came, the more startled they boy looked. "Hey now.", I said, soothingly, "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you!" The boy relaxed. "I... I...", he stuttered, "I'm glad to hear that." He nervously skipped from one feet to the other. "Say...", I asked, "Can you tell me, where my brother and I have landed here?" "S... Sure.", answered the boy, "This is the abandoned zoo. No one has been here in a long time." He looked around. "Ever since I came to this world," he then added, "I took strolls here, to sort my thoughts out, you see?" "Yeah, I do indeed...", I said, understandingly, "I know exactly, how you feel." The blonde boy blinked at me, then suddenly shouting: "Ack! I haven't introduced myself yet! My Name is Lucas." He bowed slightly. "Pleasure to meet you!", I responded, "I'm Dani! And that guy who passed out over there is my brother. His name is Manuel!" Lucas hesitated. "...", he said, searching for a response, or something, but he couldn't come up with anything. "There you are!", I heard another voice, interrupting, "I've been looking for you all over the place!" Shortly afterwards, a guy Lucas' age, with a red cap entered the scene. "Where have you been, Lucas? I was worried about you?", he then surveyed me, "And who's this guy? Care to introduce us?" "I've been doing my rounds, Ness... I told you, I would...", Lucas mumbled, "And this guy is Dani... He seems awfully nice to me." "Hey, long one!", said the other kid, "My name is Ness, but you can call me... Ness. I got none better." He shrugged. "But say...", he asked then, "I've never seen you around. How come?" I scratched my head. "Well, I'd like to tell you, but...", I quibbled, "My memory is blank. Film torn if you will." Ness looked at me concerned. "A... Are you alright?", he asked, "Maybe we should..." "No, I'm fine.", I stated, "We should focus on getting out of this mess first, right?" Lucas looked at the other boy, who just nodded. "Sure, we'll do this as a team then!", he hollered and he held out his hand. Without any hesitation, I placed my hand on top of his, but Lucas held back. "What's going on, Lucas?", asked Ness, the concerned look returning to his face, but the blonde boy placed his hand on top of mine now. "... We're a team!", he said calmly. "By the way...", wondered Ness, "I noticed the boy passed out there, who is he?" "Err, that's my brother.", I responded, "He got the pretty bad treatment, didn't he?" Ness gave me an irritated look, while Lucas just walked over to my unconscious brother. He studied him thoroughly. He straightened himself and pointed a finger at him. "PK Lifeup!", he then shouted and a green flash zapped from Lucas' finger into my brothers body. "Ouch... Uh...", mumbled my now awake brother, "Just five more minutes, okay, mom?" He looked around, finding a smiling Lucas crouch nearby. "Hello Mr Unconscious Guy!", greeted the latter happily, helping the former up. "Who are you?", went my brother and looked around warily, "And where the heck am I?" Lucas tugged at his sleeve. "Come over here!", he shouted, pointing in the direction of me and Ness. "Well, you awake to, Sleepyhead?", I asked sarcastically, "Just kidding. So, you met Lucas already, didn't you?" "Uh huh.", Manuel responded, "But why are we here, and where are the others?" "I don't know.", I gave back, "Besides, I don't know whether I'm coming or going... My head feels like a train-wreck..." "Same here.", said my brother, "But with standing around, we only are gonna mark time, don't you think?" "Yeah, but as long as the others are MIA we can't just walk off like nothing happened, am I right?", I questioned. Manuel scratched his head. "I fear you're right.", he concluded, "It's no good to roam about, without knowing they are fine... Alive, maybe... We should split in teams of two. I'll go with Ness, you take Lucas." "Okay.", I said determined, "Let's do this then." I gave my brother a high-five when I turned around to leave with the blonde boy. "Oh! Oh! Wait!", shouted Ness, "Let me tell you something first." He made a gesture and I lowered myself down. "You gotta think really hard.", he whispered, "Of the fire, that burns in your heart. For your friends, maybe your family, or your... Love?" I tried to sort my thoughts. "_My love?_", I thought, "_Well... I sure like this girl a lot, but..._" I thought about her. I felt something warm. It felt nice. Suddenly, in somewhat of a knee-jerk reaction, I pointed my fingers forward, when a spark of fire shot out of them. "Holy Shoot!", I exclaimed, holding my head, "What the blazes was that?" Ness grinned. "Seems like you have a talent for Psychic Powers too.", he said, "Or just a strong heart." He tried to pat my shoulder, but he only could reach my upper back. "Maybe you can find some other PK Spells on your own." He scuttled back over to Manuel and they disappeared into the horizon. "I guess, we're on our own then.", I mumbled. "I... I wouldn't say so, Dani...", huffed Lucas. I turned around to find myself looking at a several stories tall stone statue. That alone wouldn't have disturbed me so much, but... Well, the statue was walking towards us. I tumbled back a few steps, until I finally managed to turn around and hoof it. I looked back, to find Lucas glued to the spot. I hastily ran back grabbing him by the arm and yanking him out of danger not a second to early. If I had reacted a little later, he might have been stomped to mush by the incoming stone foot. "Lucas, what is that thing?", I shouted. "Th- That's...", he stuttered in utter disbelieve, "That's King Porky's statue.. But what is it doing here?" "Well, I don't care what it is doing here, is there any way to stop it from... Being itself?", I panted and Lucas responded: "I only know one way... But it has a risk of failing..." "I don't care! Tell me!", I begged him, "It's our only option, so we might as well die with some dignity!" "We need to throw a New Year's Eve-Bomb at it.", said Lucas and I asked a little confused: "A New-Year's-What-Now?" "A New Year's Eve-Bomb!", cried Lucas, "It's a bomb, that is strong enough to pierce that thing's thick stone!" "Okay, that's good news...", I said, "But I fear, that I've ran all out of that bombs." "Well, there **is** another option...", murmured Lucas, "But that contains a BIG chance of failing." "DO IT!", I whined, when I stopped to put Lucas down. He concentrated, the statue drawing incredibly near. "PK...", he mumbled, when a green light began to form around his fingers, "FLASH!" A flash lightened our surroundings dazzling me, but the statue was entirely unaffected by it. "Ugh... PK...", muttered Lucas again, "FLASH!" Again, a bright light flashed up, but the statue didn't budge at all. "Dammit! PK...", he shouted, "FLASH!" Nothing happened. "Oh no!", he shouted, "I'm all out of PP-Energy!" "What do we do now?", I asked completely helpless. "You don't happen, to have a magic tart on you?", asked Lucas, but I held up a little sign, that said 'Missing in Action' on it. "... Well. It's over.", he said, "It was nice, to meet you. Now we can only pray." "... Okay!", I said, "Uh... Err, that's not good." By now the statue had caught up. Only a few steps separated it from us. Four steps... Three steps... Two steps... Lucas clung to me and shouted: "I don't wanna die!" In a protective reflex, I covered Lucas with my body. One Step... … Was it over? I didn't feel a thing. Was that good? I opened my eye, just to see Manu, who was holding up the statue's foot. "Whew! This guy packs quite a punch!", he said, grinning at me, "I can't let you alone, for two minutes, can I?" "PK...", I heard a distant voice, "FLASH!" This time, a lightning struck, crackling the statue which felt over, crumbling in the process. "... Am I dead?", asked Lucas, realizing, he wasn't dead either, "Or... Am I alive?" He checked him self, then wiping some scattered dust off of his body. "I guess...", he said, "I guess I am..." Suddenly Ness sprinted towards us. "Are you two okay?", he asked supporting me, as I stoop up slowly, "Did it hurt you?" "I guess, we are a little to weak, to fight a stone Statue.", I giggled, when Manu interrupted: "Boy, I'm sorry to cut into your chit-chat, but it's not over." He pointed at an old man in a strange mechanical device. "It's Porky!", shouted Ness and Lucas with one voice. "Well, I never. *Huff, cough*", wheezed the guy in the strange machine, "It's my old 'friend' Ness and that little pest Lucas, who'd say. *Wheeze*" He rearranged his vehicle and studied me and Manuel. "And who are those guys?", he panted, "Eh, I don't care anyway! *Cough, cough!* You will all pay for what these stupid brats have done to me! *Cough, Wheeze!* HAVE AT YOU!" His vehicle stormed towards us, stabbing at us with it's foot. "DUCK DOWN!", I shouted, jumping on Lucas and Ness, pushing them to the ground. "I don't know, who you are, old Geezer...", said Manu calm, "But you don't Mess with our friends, you got me?" He rammed his bare fist into the bulletproof glass, crackling it. "What?", coughed Porky, "What's wrong with this guy? *Wheeze* How can he break my glass, bare hands?" He pushed all kinds of buttons, trying to shake my brother off. His Machine did all sorts of puppy-tricks. Like jumping, spinning really fast and even flat-out shaking, but Manuel was latched on like a leech on it's prey. By now he had broken a hole into the glass and grabbed Porky by the stacking swivel. He pulled the latter towards him, flatting his face against the window. "Listen here," he said, "We can drive conservation-program, or I can knock some sense into you. Whatever suits you better." Porky, still flattened against the pane, coughed: "I take... *Cough, wheeze* I take conservation..." Manu looked at him indifferently. "... Nah, I've changed my mind, knocking some sense in, sounds too tempting." He pushed a button inside the machine and jumped off. "Self destruction activated.", echoed a voice, "Please be careful. Self destructing in three... Two... One... It's been nice to meet you. Farewell." And then the machine combusted in a huge explosion. Porky surely was burned to a crisp in a matter of milliseconds. "Yay! We did it!", shouted Lucas, "And all because Manuel is so strong!" "Yeah, I know!", I cheered too, "Isn't my brother great?" "Oh, cut it out you guys.", said Manuel flustered, "That's totally overplaying the whole issue." "No, their right.", said an off-voice, "This guy knows how to slap one silly." We turned around, to see a pink haired girl. "Mana, is that you?", I asked a little wondrous, "How did you come to that attire?" The girl looked at me funny. "Uh... No, sorry, but I'm not Mana.", she struck a pose, "I'm Kumatora! And I'm here to kick some butt!" "Something tells me, Lucas knows more about her...", said Ness, surveying Lucas, "Judging by the look on his face." "Well, I happen to do know about her...", said Lucas, "... We went on a journey to fight the guy that just went... Boom." "I'm sure, that's a mighty fine story!", called Manuel, "But we can discuss this while walking too. The others are still out there." I nodded, standing up. And so, we wound up in another world. Unsure of what will happen, nor where it will happen. But we sure had found some friends already. And I guess, that's what counts most.


End file.
